


Music speaks for me

by nan_j8



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MIHYO FTW, Squint for DaYeon, Squint for No jam bros, not all the girls are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan_j8/pseuds/nan_j8
Summary: When she can't put words about her feelings, she let the music do the talking
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 25





	Music speaks for me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am in the morning, it's pretty poor written? sorry and I also wrote this while listening to Seventeen's Hello. Stream and support their new mv

Mina can't help but think that anyone would pay millions just to see the breathtaking view she's seeing right now.

Words can't explain how beautiful Jihyo looks under the stage lights.

With her happy feet moving along with the beat of the music, she looks so happy.

Just by watching, she can also feel the edges of her lips slowly turn into a grin and showing off her gummy smile.

They are standing in front of the audience, their fandom. the fandom they love so much. Cause they are the reason why they are standing on the stage.

The reason why Mina gets to see such beauty in a woman she loves.

It's no secret that Mina loves the leader of their group.

Well, it's a secret from the public eye, but moving past their dorm door, open a new version of Twice.

The tease and make fun of Myoui Mina because she has feelings for their leader version.

Every single member supported her, of course. They're a family, a family who stick together and support each other.

But the problem is, Mina, don't see Jihyo as her sister from another mother.

She sees Jihyo as the person who can handle the chaotic nation's girl group, the girl who would put the members first before her (God she loves her for that.)

Into Yes or Yes era, that's when Mina realized that she's falling deep, she came to realize it after the members cornered her.

It was totally against her will, she was held at gunpoint when they did it. She had no other choice but to admit her feelings.

When advice and tips were supposed to be thrown at her, the only sounds that went through her ears are members cooing at her untold feelings.

It was no help at all, she wanted to get rid of it, but the others suggested something and Mina quote _"Fucking confess you, coward, love you by the way."_ Only Im Nayeon.

Honestly, she don't know how to bring the topic up without making things awkward.

One thing she's afraid of is change. Scared that the dynamic of the group will change or the atmosphere of every schedule will bring a heavy feeling to it.

She step out of her thoughts when Jihyo's loud voice filled her ears, Jihyo look behind her just to find Mina already looking back at her.

She maintained eye contact while singing her line, Mina can't help but blush because of their staring contest. She can't even stay seated without squirming when Jihyo is sitting beside her.

But right now, she pushes aside her fangirl for Jihyo and let herself take in the universe in those eyes of the older girl, if she could she'll let herself fall in those brown eyes like a pool in a hot summer.

But didn't she already fall for those eyes? Those big brown eyes filled with fondness and passion.

It calms Mina, just by staring at it. The adrenaline is long gone in her body. Making her heart calm down, cause by the gummy smile of Park Jihyo (yours truly)

The only thing that's running inside her head is  _ 'jihyo jihyo jihyo jihyo and her damn sweet smile' _

It's a smile Mina is familiar with, but it still makes her heart go wild, it still make her go giddy inside like a high school girl crushing on the bad boy.

The concert is coming to an end, all of them started to walk to the main stage to say their goodbyes and bid them well.

Mina felt sad that the night is coming to an end, the happiness that once brought to her is making her feel like she can conquer anything right now.

When she stand up straight again she felt someone's fingers interlock with hers. She could hear the crowd erupting from the sudden affection from the member.

She tried to hide her shock when she turned her head toward the member who keeping her hand in a firm hold.

Park Jihyo.

Why does she feel like floating her cloud 9?

She felt like a whole zoo is partying right now in her tummy.

She feels her knees giving up from the sudden touch on her waist.

Her heart is gonna get a heart attack if the leader keeps up with her actions.

Her actions make Mina feel like she won in the lottery. I mean, being in a group along with 8 members who look like goddesses? Yeah, she won in the lottery.

But I think, getting some physical affection from Jihyo is much better than the lottery.

Money can't buy Jihyo's love.

Mina felt a tug on her wrist, she let her own feet walk her back to the backstage and she let her gaze glare down on Jihyo's back (even her back is perfect.)

She let the older girl pull her to the backstage like a lost puppy she is. She didn't even realize that the members already bid the crowd their goodbyes.

Once they were inside the dressing room, the older one let their hands drop to their side.

Mina missed the warmth that radiates from Jihyo's hand.

But it was too soon to be back when she felt pair of arms thrown around her neck and a cold nose hitting the skin of her collarbone.

She let her arms wrap around the small girl's waist, "hey." her soft voice muffled against Jihyo's head.

She is sure Jihyo is smiling, feeling the older girl's lips against her neck.

"PLEASE GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Of fucking course.

Yoo Jeongyeon just had to ruin the moment.

"Son Chaeyoung, I'm gonna beat your girlfriend's ass if she shouts one more time" Mina shoots a glare at Jeongyeon's direction.

"Can't ya guys wait to get back? Do you guys need to show PDA here? Really?" A another annoying voice speaks up behind them, Mina next shot a glare toward Dahyun who was already looking at her

"Nayeon baby, we're worse than them," by the time she finishes speaking Nayeon already lets herself fall on top of Dahyun, cuddling her.

Mina can't help but scoff at the couple, who is WORSE than them. The audacity.

Soft giggles snap her out of her glaring contest with Jeongyeon.

She looks down finding Jihyo looking at her with the biggest smile with eyes filled with love.

_ 'This girl is gonna be the death of me' _

Did she mention that she confessed to Jihyo using a song?

Cause she likes it like that.

Cause when words fall, music begins.

And she let herself fall, so that's where their story begins.

Cause they're like a song, where Mina is the lyrics and Jihyo is her missing beat.

And their heartbeats and hearts together is their final piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @DahyunniePiee  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
